User talk:Cornprone
7/12 Update: If the post seems confrontational please ignore it. While initially outraged, after the 12 or so hours I've devoted to this I just want this issue to be done and fixed. Won't make edits to remove any messages as the amount of time devoted to what was a new account block is becoming a bit much effort. If you check my IP You will see I have made prior edits on article talk page telling others of issues with a production error on Simon and Marcy prior to registering. Please take a moment to read this and help me if you can to resolve this issue. (Information below) Note: I am unable to post this to Adventure Times wiki so Felinoel directed me to message you and tavis here. I have been unfairly blocked by IP on Adventure Time wikia and am unable to contact anyone to defend myself (I contacted felinoel by going to another wiki and messaging him there, and he told me to get into contact with you or corn. This has been done without warning and without merit. This is the block note I recieve when trying to contact administrators regarding this block. The block was made by Yuzura. Reason given: Sockpuppet of Blugo34 Start of block: 01:21, July 4, 2013 Expiry of block: infinite Intended blockee: ExecuteRealDemocracy I was only given 10 minutes to respond and defend myself against this claim. During which time I was offline. Reportedly the reason for this block was that I was "Defending" bluego and telling felinoel he should not be blocked. In reality I was messaging and inquiring to felinoel why he was permenently blocking normal users after they used an articles talk page for speculation, he responded and I agreed with him. Yuzura however, without even the slightest proof, upon hearing that I was "defending" users who were blocked rapidly permenently blocked me while also severing any means of contacting administrators regarding this. This is Flame Princesses response to my inquiring into this matter FIame Princess wrote: "See they have issues with Blugo because he made lots of sockpuppet accounts and refuses to let the place be. You were blocked because you to be one of his socks, given the fact that you suddenly created an account and started telling Feli about how these blocks are unjust, which was bad given the timing. So they view it was "How does this new user suddenly know about all of this? How does he know to contact him? Why is he complaining about being banned just for an opinion? Etc.". Yuzura blocked you but quickly unblocked you, then Flambo gave you 10 minute to explain yourself and when you failed to reply in the alotted time he blocked you but was beaten to the punch by Yuzura."" Second Qoute: Second Flame Princess Qoute: Well here's Tavis' Talk page http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tavisource leave a message for him. Honestly if it were me I wouldn't have banned you because I got no solid proof of you being Blugo, I don't block on speculation. In this post Flame admited that it was coincedental and I was blocked based on speculation, not actual proof. I had never heard of bluego on the wiki at any point prior to this block. I assure you I am no "SockPuppet" as I have only made 3 edits on the wiki, none in violation of rules or conduct, and as admited earlier I was banned without even a cursory check of whether I had actually broken rules, simply looking to my post on felinoels page would show that I was not questioning the blocks made against blugo. I notice I'm one of many recieving these permenent blocks without warning or proof, as multiple new accounts have been blocked rapidly by Yuzura without any evidence. Another issue with this block being that bluego lives in Ohio (I checked his profile page) , where as I live in California. I was told my flame princess that this block was made rashly and without proof, admitting that It was just a bad coincedence, but still no action has been taken to remove this block. Feilinoel has told me it is out of his hands and requested I talk with you and corn. Its insane that these blocks are made without any proof on just speculation. If one person has been blocked falsely under this, it is very likely I am one of multiple users who have been blocked without any chance to respond or defend themselves, who likely wouldn't go through the effort to be unblocked as new users with few edits. I have no idea what kind of drama this guy is creating for you, but I am NOT involved. I'm simply a person who watches a load of adventure time, were it true that I was acting as bluego I wouldn't have spent several hours trying to have this block removed. As stated by flame princes that he has allready made mutiple accounts to try to get around this. If you look into the information I am sure you will find everything listed here to be correct. After hopefully resolving this issue I would like to seek public reprimand (warning) against Yuzura to instill a bit more caution before these blocks are made loosely without checks or proof. I beg of you to please help me with this issue, my name on Adventure time wiki is ExecuteRealDemocracy, thank you for reading and hopefully responding. Second Post Regarding False Ban - ExecuteRealDemocracy Second message on issue of false block. Blugo made a comment in response of a post I made to flame prince wiki on flame princess talk page, which I believe clears me. http://flameprincefinn.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2598#9 Note: Copy pasted off orriginal post made to tavis 6 days ago. ExecuteRealDemocracy (talk) ( ) 01:02, July 11, 2013 (UTC) James